Cargo Technician
Basically you load and unload crates, order things for people, deliver orders, make things with the autolathe and ghost-ride the MULE. It's fun and easy. ]] Your workplace The Cargo Bay is your home as a Cargo Technician and, naturally, where you spawn at the beginning of the round. It contains a Hand Labeler, a Cell Charger and Power Cell set, a Station Bounced Radio, some Rods, a Multitool, a Med-kit, some empty Crates, a MULE, and an Autolathe. I need a Crate NOW!!! Cargo Technicians can order crates and approve requests from a terminal near the foyer. Ask over the supply channel if there are any more orders before sending the shuttle, so other people don't have to wait for it to arrive, be unloaded, and sent back before they can order what they need. Your Boss You answer to the Quartermaster, and they answer to the Head of Personnel. The majority of QM's will leave you to your own devices, provided you're not abusing your position or rejecting perfectly reasonable orders so you can save points for guns or a hat crate. Hacking MULEBots and the autolathe would best be done with his/her permission, but most players don't care/expect these to be hacked. Hacking the MULE is pretty damn simple: It's common for the Cargo Technician to, at the very least, enable nonstandard cargo and speed the motor up. The MULE is one of your best tools as a Cargo Technician, and can make your life (and subsequently the lives of the rest of the crew) so much better. The Delivery System In addition to MULEs and hand-deliveries, you can also make use of the disposals mailing system. Note that a break in the disposal piping could cause your package to be lost (this hardly ever happens), so this is not always the most secure ways to deliver something. You can wrap up a piece of paper and mail it the same way if you (or someone at the desk) wants to mail a letter. #Wrap your item/crate in packaging paper. #Use the destinations tagger to choose where to send it. #Tag the package. #Stick it on the conveyor and let the system handle it. For Cargonia! Revolution! First thing you need to do is deal with the QM and then it's all yours for the taking. It's preferable to get those sunglasses off and flash them, but if no head revolutionary is nearby or the QM is implanted, DO 'EM. Revenge of the Crates If you're a traitor, spawn a Cryptographic Sequencer and you'll have easy access to just about anything you want. Space the order forms the computer prints out of one of cargo's external airlocks. Make sure the cargo manifests and emagged crates are sent back on the shuttle. A hacked autolathe can create .357 ammunition for traitor revolvers, handcuffs, and circular saws (powerful melee weapons). Be careful not to be caught ordering or making things you shouldn't be. Emagging the supply ordering console enables you to order cheap special ops crates. Remember that the HoP oversees cargo, the HoP's office is right across the hall, and that the HoP's ID can give you all-access. Opening ID-locked Crates These can be opened with any of the following: *The correct ID *An Emag *Damage from a laser or shotgun *Emitter (powers the field generators in engineering) Category: Jobs